The Twelvegods
The book can be found on the altar inside the Temple of Praios at the Praios Square in Ferdok. Ch. I: THE LORD OF LIGHT Par. 1: The Divine Being (1) Los was wounded when he slew the giantess Sumu and blood flowed from his wound. But before a single drop of his blood had fallen upon the giantess, Los transformed himself into a ball of fire which rose up into the endless night of the heavens. From that day onward Praios illuminated the world of Ethra, bringing light and order to the universe. (2) In the light of Praios' radiant gaze, all the creatures of the world, from the mighty Gods to the Human folks and the lowly worms and insects, lived in order and harmony. Under his divine rule all things had their place and were true. Praios spoke the divine words, "Let it be! Let all things be good and darkness dispelled!" '' ''(3) Wherever evil, darkness, deceit and chaos should fester, Praios wrath soon strikes hard. The mighty Praios crushes all that disfigure his world with their foul presence. He is as a gardener clearing the weeds from his beds, that the seedlings may grow ever upwards in the light of the glorious sun. Fear his wrath! (4) And Praios called the wisest and most just to him. He commanded them to fight against evil, seek truth, protect what is right and just, and to preserve the one order of the world. All power comes from the heavens and the heavens are the domain of Praios. And his instruments are fine and noble. Bow your heads and kneel before the radiant order of his light and his disciples. '' ''(5) He is ONE - he is TRUTH, ORDER, JUSTICE, and LIGHT. Know this: HE is as ONE with truth. With his mighty gaze Praios sees the truth - Praios is the truth - this is the one truth. Know this: HE is ONE with the divine order. His commands are indisputable and true for all eternity. Know this, HE is ONE with justice and righteousness. HE sees the truth - he crafts the one true order. Where truth and order reign, darkness shall be dispelled. Know this, HE is ONE with light, where HIS light shines, darkness pales, evil is scorched and order rules. (6)He is the One. Par. 2: On the One True Order (1) Praios order is without parallel and without end. HE orders time - he gives us day and night, hours and days - we would wander in the darkness, were it not for the rule of time established by mighty Praios. Day would be as night, and our labors would be hardship without end. (2) HE gave order to the elements. Heavy weights fall and water flows. Wind cools the skin as surely as fire warms. Confusion would rule the world were it not for the order of mighty Praios. All would float and swim like jellied scum upon the air. A world with neither up or down. '' HE brought order to the Human folk. The noble rule and the diligent are rewarded for their labors. The strong lead and the obedient follow. Without Praios' divine rule we Human folk would be but muddled wild apes barking in the darkness. Stupidity and lust would devour the good, driven on by baser instincts. '' (4) Human creatures are nothing without HIS light and HIS order. But fear not, Praios sleeps not, he watches over and protects his realm. Neither deceit, nor chaos, injustice nor darkness need you fear - you who worship the one true order. Destroy, burn, eliminate and cleanse - wherever injustice rears its head. Guide to the Teachings of the Twelvegods, '' ''Emperor Hal Edition 994BF, Revised Edition 1017BF, '' 'Lumerian' Hilberian Praiofold III.'' ''-----------------------------------------'' Being a completely revised edition of the original texts, compiled by Praiogriff II during the 2nd Great Schism. Today Hilberian is Praiogriff II. Heliodan, Messenger of Light. Availability On the altar inside the Temple of Praios (Ferdok, Praios Square. Category:Reading Materials